Single's Awareness Day
by Fiery And Proud
Summary: SLASH! It's Valentine's Day. Ron hates Valentine's Day.


The term _Single's Awareness Day_ belongs to TSB. Or at least, that's where I got it from.

* * *

Our Beloved but Bitter Ron's POV 

Valentine's Day. Or, Single's Awareness Day, as I like to call it. It's the bloody stupidest day of the year! And, of course, it's the most beloved day of the year besides Christmas. And it's three days away.

General POV, Starring the Anti-Love-Holiday-Boy Ron Weasley

Sighing, Ron sat up, and gave a strangled yelp. The whole room was brilliant pink, with enchanted red paper hearts floating in the air. The rest of the Gryffindor boys were already out of the room. Fuming, Ron pulled on some clothes and burst out of the room, as if the girly pinkyness was suffocating him.

"WHAT did you guys DO to the ROOM!" Ron demanded. Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Neville stood in the Common Room, looking up at the balcony, over which Ron was leaning. Seamus grinned, crookedly, and stepped forward, getting on one knee, his hand stretched toward Ron.

"Roneo, Roneo, wherefore art thou, Roneo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name! For if thou wilt, and I will no longer be a Finnigan!" Seamus called dramatically. Ron suddenly noticed that the four boys were wearing pink tee shirts that said 'We Support V-Day' on the back, in—heaven forbid—RED CURSIVE!

"Shut up, Finnigan!" Ron grumbled, stomping down the steps. "What devilry possessed you to do that to the room?" he demanded. Harry smiled, brightly.

"That would be Hermione!" Hermione entered, on cue, and gave a brilliant smile. Ron noticed that she was wearing the same pink shirt that the guys were wearing.

"Morning, Ron!" she said, cheerfully. She pulled her hands out from behind her back and held out something.

"No, no way! There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!"

A More Than Slightly Ticked-Off Ron, Along With the Gryffindor Boys and Hermione

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Ron grumbled, darkly, glaring at his friends. They had forced him into the Devil Incarnate, which came in the form of the notorious Pink Shirt, which was so evil that Ron was thinking about it in capitals.

"Cheer up, Ron! You look CUTE!" Ron glowered at his more-than-slightly flamingly gay best friend, who grinned, flippantly, back at him.

"You are toying with death, dear Harry," he said, his voice sickly sweet. Harry smiled, but took a few steps away from his fuming friend.

"Weasley, what the hell are you wearing?"

Ron looked up and his heart dropped into his stomach. Draco Malfoy, the 'god-he's-hot' boy of Slytherin, was looking him over. Ron glared at him.

"I am NOT wearing it out of free will, Malfoy," he replied, heatedly, trying not to blush. However, his ears were prominently turning red. Draco glanced over Ron once more, taking in the tight pink tee shirt, and his too-tight jeans.

"No, you look hot, Weasley," he said, whistling appreciatively. Ron's jaw dropped, and the red in his ears spread over his cheeks as well.

"See?" Harry said, grinning over at his best friend, "Valentine's Day is awesome!"

An Incredibly Embarrassed and Lovestruck Ron, and Co.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Hermione giggled, glancing from Ron to Draco Malfoy, who was giving Ron rather suggestive glances from the Slytherin table. "You've liked him for, what? A year now?"

"Shut up, 'Mione!" Ron hissed. "He'll hear you?"

But it was obviously too late, for Draco's smirk had widened, and he stood up. Ron gulped and turned his gaze on his bacon, but he had suddenly lost his appetite. Meanwhile, Hermione was tapping his foot, and getting faster.

He was coming.

"Weasley, can I have a word?" Draco drawled, lazily, trailing delicate fingers over the back of Ron's neck.

"Uh—" Ron squeaked, arching his back as Draco's hand trailed lower, tickling him. He cleared his throat. "Uh, sure." Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all watched, gleefully, as Ron followed Draco out of the Great Hall.

The corridor was deserted. "What did you want?" Ron asked, nervously. He was praying very hard that Draco had not heard Hermione, and had coincidentally come over to the table right after Hermione had BLURTED it out.

"Oh, I just wanted a word…" Draco said, slowly. In an instant, he had spun Ron around and pressed him up against the wall, aligning his body with Ron's.

"A—A word?" Ron squeaked, as Draco trailed his fingers down Ron's chest before placing them on Ron's hips…rather, _low_ on Ron's hips.

"Yes. About Hermione," he said, thumbing Ron's hipbone. "I was just wondering if what she said was true." He pulled his hands away, but did not step back, and scrutinized Ron, who was wondering what to say.

"Um, well…uh, well, yeah…" he stuttered, shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Draco's expression.

He nearly let out a shriek when he felt hot breath on his neck, and lips brushed against his ear. "Good," Draco whispered, before biting down on Ron's earlobe.

Ron yelped, but Draco silenced him by pressing his lips against his. Ron let out a moan as Draco rolled his tongue across his lips, asking for entrance. Ron gave it to him, and Draco slipped his tongue into Ron's mouth, beginning a battle for domination that Ron knew would never truly cease, merely draw a truce at different intervals.

Soft, sweet music began playing, adding to the pounding of blood rushing through his head. Without withdrawing, Draco placed his hands, once more, on Ron's hips and pulled him away from the wall, swaying to the music.

When they broke apart, Ron rested his forehead against Draco's and smiled, contentedly. "Ron?" Draco whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Hmm?" Ron replied, kissing Draco's nose.

"Will you go out will me?"

Ron's eyes flew open, and he stared, agape, at Draco, who looked, hopefully, back at him. His face broke out into a grin, and he nodded.

Returning to the Great Hall, Ron, hand-in-hand with Draco, sat down next to Harry.

"You were wrong, Harry," Ron said, deftly. "Valentine's Day isn't awesome…It's the best holiday all year!"


End file.
